


Centuries of games

by Zeph_Ouch



Series: Centuries of games [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Immortality, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeph_Ouch/pseuds/Zeph_Ouch
Summary: Dream things the whole world is a game and he aims to win. Eventually, this worldview finally shatters when he loses badly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Centuries of games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152878
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dream SMP Fics





	1. Monster and Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this.

* * *

* * *

Clay sat on top of a hill. He looked on at the burning town. A few fallen soldiers scattered the ground. His green hoodie was stained with blood and covered in ash. It had cuts all over it. A small cut under his eye bled. As he stood up, he felt his body ache. “I should work out more” he chuckled to himself. He walked towards a river.

Suddenly he heard a teen boy yell at him. “Sir! What the honk did you just do!” He wore an oversized purple hoodie with a green swirl in the middle. Clay had seen a few people wear that hoodie. They were usually older. 

“Oh hello there. I was just playing around with the local town.” a smirk ran across Dream’s face. 

“Hm…. well, my name is Karl. Do you want any bandages?” Karl rummaged through his bag and pulled out some bandages. He wasn’t allowed to interfere too much with the past, but simple things like this wouldn’t affect anything. 

“I have my own. Are you sure you’re allowed to help me? I thought time travellers weren’t allowed to interact at all?” Clay asked judgingly. 

“I-... how do you know about time travellers.” the time traveller asked shocked. “Was this the dude my family has been watching?” he thought to himself.

“You freaks have been stalking me for decades. I tried to steal the hoodie before. It just disappeared off the man.” 

“If the wearer is killed, it teleports to the next in line. Which is me.” Karl looked at Dream. This man killed his father. Just for fun. As an experiment. 

“Oh, no wonder you’re so young.”

“I’m 18.”

“And I am 2 centuries old. Very young to my standards. Also, the previous ones have been 40-60 years old.” 

“I guess that is true.” Karl looked around. Trying to find a way to leave the uncomfortable conversation. As he looked back at the blood-stained immortal, he realized it was going to kill him too. Its bow pointed towards his chest

Clay watched as the boy slammed his hand on the green spiral in the middle of the tattered hoodie. He faded away from the feet to the head. As Clay lowered the low, he chuckled to himself. “I can’t wait to catch up to his time.” He wondered what stitch or patch was from him killing the previous owner. 


	2. A bad dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay has a bad Dream while sailing away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight gore warning. I'd cut it out, but I need it for the plot sorry

As Clay sailed through an ocean on a stolen boat, he thought to himself, “I should change my alias. People may catch on to the fact that I am causing all these bad endings. Might notice I win too much and not want to play with me. Hm.” He looked up to the moon. It shined brightly through the clouds. He laid down on a pile of clothes he turned into a bed.

* * *

Clay looked towards his attacker. The man wore a similar hoodie. Its face was hidden in the shadow. It was relentless. After it knocked clay to his feet, Clay yelled out, “May I least know your name?”

The creature looked down at him. Its face is finally shown. Clay saw a pitch-black void with a white smiley floating around. “My name is Nightmare. I am your opposite and your downfall. Nothing you do will keep me away. I will always be with you. Even after death, I shall be here.” Nothing in the face moved. The sound was just produced. Nightmare pointed its sword towards the fallen man and plunged it into the center of his sword into his throat. Clay couldn’t scream because his vocal cords were severed. He laid down there in pain. He couldn’t move. He watched as a nightmare stood over him. The smile floated around in the colourless liquid that was its face. The liquid dripped down onto Clay’s chest and face. It burned. Felt like acid. 

“Painful isn’t it? Heh, get used to it because someday all you have is a wall of lava. It gets boring after a while." Nightmare spoke through Clay's head.

* * *

Clay quickly sat up crying. He quickly rushed his hand to his throat. He felt around it to make sure it was whole. It had no blood nor holes. He realized he was back on the boat. 

As he reached shore, he discovered his new name, and how to hide his face. His name is Dream and he wears a white smiley mask. He makes the mask out of some strings off the clothes and driftwood that he cut into a circle. He stabs a squid for the ink for the smile.

He convinced himself that losing the game is worse than before. He’d prove Nightmare wrong and make sure he’ll win. As he walks along the beach, he sees a familiar face. 

“Hello, Karl.” Dream says calmly. 

The time traveller jumps and falls over from being scared,” AH!” Karl yells for being scared.

“You look older? How long has it been?” Dream offers a hand. 

Karl grabs the hand and pulls himself up. “It’s been about 1 and a half years. I’m assuming it’s been about 4 decades here?” Karl dusts himself, “Wait, you're not gonna try to kill me this time, right?” 

“No. I’m much more interested in settling in for a bit. By the way, my name is Dream now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this was short, it took me a bit because I didn't really know how to say what I wanted about the nightmare sequence. I got as close as I could. But basically, Dream got stabbed through the middle of his throat. I wanted it to sound cooler lol


	3. Death Shall not do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Schlatt have a meeting, and Dream sees his creation

“Dream we have to talk.” The president of Manburg said to the masked murderer.

“What do you want Schlatt. I am already against you.” Dream looked at the horned man. He was part goat. It showed in the horns, the eyes, and his yells of fear. 

“That is what I wanted to talk about. I want you on my side. I’ll give you something you’ll never be able to get anywhere else.” Schlatt pulled out a tattered leather book. In the center was a golden statue with green eyes. “The other day I was snooping around in Karl’s house when I found this. It can bring people back from the dead. It gives a detailed way to make yourself live forever. How to summon an fucking immortal. How to not die when killed. This thing on the front? Yea it’s called ‘A totem of undying’. Those gray shits made it. If you are killed, it brings you back. I’ll give you this book if you fight for me.” 

Dream looked at the book Schlatt held. He had seen it before. Karl must have stolen it. Dream had been chasing it. He had to accept the deal. The book called to him. 

“I’ll do it.” Dream said calmly.

As Schlatt handed him the book, Dream heard a familiar voice, “You’re trying so hard to change the future. I hope you succeed.” 

* * *

A few days later, Dream was hiding in his underground home. He looked over to the book that he had placed on a lectern. It hadn’t stopped whispering nonsense. 

“Will you shut up already? I can’t understand you.” Dream yelled out in frustration. He begrudgingly stood up and walked over to the book. It had grown quiet. “Are you down now?” he asked as he placed his hand on the

book. He pulled up a chair and started looking through the book. It had gone silent. He came across a page on life. It explained that everyone has 3 lives. After they are killed that certain amount, they die permanently unless brought back. After looking through a few more, Dream found a page about making an immortal. Suddenly he was somewhere else. 

* * *

He looked on to see a mother giving birth. After the child had been born, an Illager walled into the room. It took the child and murdered everyone in the room. Then it took the child and threw it into a well. He saw as the child died. The Illager dumped clay and dirt and some of the mother’s blood into the well. The items clung around the child. The child started to float up to the surface. The water started to boil. Dream saw the excitement in the evil creature’s eyes. The child began to cry. The Illager rushed over to the child. 

The Illager spoke few words, “Hello there Clayton.”

* * *

Dream awoke back in the real world. He fell out of the chair and scrambled backwards, away from the book. He saw Nightmare rise out of the book. “Dream, my friend,” it spoke, “How are we? Did you enjoy watching your birth? I sure did.” it cackled, “Now get back to your little game. Just remember, if you lose, you’ll lose hard.” 

“Who are you. Why are you messing with the game.” Dream questioned. But he didn’t get a response. Nightmare suddenly was all goo and the liquid fell, covering the whole room. Dream stood up and walked over to the book. Right on top of the book was Nightmare’s face. The stupid red smiley that haunted Dream’s dreams. He tried to grab it, but his hand went right through it. The goo and face faded away. Dream never wanted to see Nightmare again. 


	4. A New Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prison and a new experiment.

“So Sam I was wondering if you’d help me with a large project.” Dream asked the part creeper man. They stood on a beach near BadBoyHalo and Skeppy lived. Dream pointed out into the ocean. “I’m thinking of building a high-level security prison. No one can get in, no one can get out. I pay well.” 

“Hm, it would probably take a while, but I can for a price,” Sam spoke. 

“I was thinking a few netherrite blocks and enchanted apples.” Dream offered

“I’ll agree to that if you help collect materials.” Sam bargained. 

“Deal” Dream offered a hand to Sam but heard a hissing noise.   
“Please do not try to touch me.” Sam hissed as he took a step back. “I’m still part creeper, remember?”

“Ah yes…” Dream lowered his hand. 

* * *

The next day they met in the nether. Sam started mining to collect Blackstone. Dream pulled out a book that was to be in a strange language. Sam looked up from his mining. “Wha-” he was cut off as Dream stopped talking and pointed at him. Dream spoke a few more words. Sam started mining again. Dream had successfully taken control of his mind. 

“Schlatt really had a nice collection of books. A shame he had to die. You should’ve taken a look.” Dream made fun of his new puppet. 

After a few hours, Sam seemed to break out of it, “Huh? Wait… where… what?”

“Are you okay Sam? You’ve been out of it for a few hours. You barely talked.” Dream tried to sound worried. The mask hid his smirk.

“I’m really out of it. I don’t remember what we were doing. I-” Sam got cut off again. 

“Shshsh, why don’t you go get some rest, okay? We will continue the work tomorrow.” Dream interrupted. He tried to put his hand on Sam’s shoulder, but Sam was too tall. About a foot and an inch taller than Dream. 

* * *

Dream walked towards his own house. He was ecstatic that the mind control worked. After tests after tests on animals and mobs, he managed to get it to work. He tried it on humans but failed. George and Sapnap had no effect from it. Mobs would listen for eternity. 

Dream entered his house and opened a drawer from his lectern. He pulled out a notebook and pencil. He wrote, “It must affect entities from their mob to human ratio. The more human, the less effective. Tommy seemed to have a weird reaction where he passed out. It is because he is not fully human, but has very little mob in him. Philza informed me Tommy is part fridge. Some weird freak accident. I should continue to experimenting. I wonder on who.” Dream put the notebook and pencil away and walked to George’s house. 

* * *

“George?” Dream called out as he knocked on his door. 

“Oh hi, Dream. Why are you here?”George stood in the doorway in an oversized hoodie and his signature white sunglasses.

“D-Do you have pants on.” Dream said in shock.

“Yea I do ass. Now, why are you here?” George said frustratedly.

“Oh am I not allowed to sleep over at my husband’s house. I left Fundy for you.” Dream joked.

“Well yea, just say it tho.” 


	5. Uhoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lota death.

* * *

“Tommy say goodbye to Tubbo.” Dream looked on at the two teenagers. They all stood in a large obsidian bunker. A moo from a cow could be heard every once and a while. “You have 5 minutes.” Dream walks over to the glowing portal. He looks into it and it reflects Nightmare. 

“Hello Dream. Don’t worry, they can’t hear me. I am in your head.” Nightmare’s smiley face spun rapidly. 

“Why are you here. Fuck off.” Dream whispered to the demon.

“You’re no fun. We are going to spend a lot of time together unless you do something about this.” The smiley stopped spinning. 

“Our game won’t be my downfall. We all are playing around remember.” Dream spoke softly, but stubbornly.

Nightmare sighed, “You truly are a fool. I’ve wasted centuries on you.” Nightmare disappeared and was replaced by Dream’s actual reflection. 

The hooded man took off his mask and looked himself in the eyes. Was this really for nothing? “No, no this is all so we can have fun. George would be laughing if he was here, right?” Dream thought to himself. The mask he wore was newly remade. The paint on the old one was chipped and it was stained from blood. He walked towards the teenagers. They stood at the back wall. Tommy was crying and Tubbo tried to comfort his friend. Tubbo’s eyes were blank and emotionless. 

“Alright, time is up. Tubbo come here.” Dream commanded. 

As Tubbo started to walk to his death he heard the portal make a noise. Everyone turned to the portal to see Punz standing there. “Dream. You should have paid me more.”

People exited the portal in teams of 5. Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s hand and pulled them behind the people. 

“Wait no, get back over here!” Dream screamed. He was filled with rage and fear. Thoughts swirled through his head. Fear and anger fought for control of his actions. Occasionally pulling up his shield or threatening them.

Tommy left Tubbo behind everyone and walked up to Dream. He had no armour, weapons, or even shield. “You wouldn’t kill me. You said it yourself. Now drop your stuff.”

Dream actually almost killed the boy, but Dream held back. He threw his stuff on the floor. Tommy immediately picked up all the stuff. “You're a raccoon boy.” Dream murmured to himself. 

Tommy giggled to himself. Dream thought it was because Tommy finally won part of the game. Tommy knew it was because he was gonna kill Dream till he was dead. “Dream you bastard. Goodbye.”

* * *

Dream watched in horror as Tommy grabbed the sword and stabbed Dream through the chest. For a moment there were cheers alongside a barely audible sob. He watched as his body fell, but he stood there. As a ghost. He looked over to the crowd of people. Puffy stood at the front next to Sam and Punz. Tears streamed down her face as blood pooled around Dream’s dead body. He floated over to his adopted Dad. 

“My boy.” The sheep silent whispered. She turned around and was greeted by Eret.

Eret pulled Puffy through the crowd, followed by Dream’s spirit. Puffy sat down in the corner and cried. A few people looked back at her. Eret kneeled down and sat with his friend.

“My duckling. He’s dead.” Puffy sobbed and looked up to Eret, “Eret, I know he’s bad, but he’s still my boy.” 

“I know,” Eret removed his sunglasses and hugged Puffy, “I know.” Eret sits on the floor and tries to look her in the eyes. “Man it’s hard to hug you with my boots on.”

Puffy let out a small laugh, “That’s rude.” 

* * *

Dream was suddenly pulled to his bed. He laid in a bed above the bunker. He heard Tommy yell for him. “Let me kill you or I’ll kill myself!” 

Dream went down the elevator and looked through the crowds of people. Subpoena stood out. Dream could feel the anger. When the platform landed he walked towards Sapnap. “Sapnap?” He reached his hand out towards his friend but was pushed away. Dream fell to the floor. “Wait guys, we are friends!” Dream cried out to the people he loved. 

“After what you did? Fuck you.” Sapnap spoke coldly. 

Dream felt an arrow in his shoulder. “Tommy what the fuck! We are just playing around. I get it I lost. Leave me be!” He pleaded to Tommy, who had shot him.

Dream watched in horror as Nightmare covered Tommy. They moved together in sync. No one noticed. As they fired the next arrow, Nightmare moved to only cover the arrow. The arrow pierced his throat. The same place that Nightmare stabbed him. He tried to call out to anyone, but couldn’t. He still felt the pain of getting stabbed and now he feels the pain of getting stabbed. He felt himself float up. 

* * *

He finds himself in a dark hallway. He sees 2 people at the end. He slowly approaches them, “Hello? Who is there? Where am I? The part demon called out.

“Dream, the unkillable? What the fuck are you doing here.” A goat-man called out.

“Dream? Why are you here?” A gruffy human asked. 

Schlatt sat on a broken bar stool and the other floated and looked like he was leaning on an invisible wall. 

“Schlatt, Wilbur? I’m not completely dead though. I have a life left.” Dream put his head in his hands.

“You don’t have room here. We don’t want you here.” Wilbur said bluntly. He pulled out a cigarette and Schlatt held out a lighter.

“Don’t get me wrong, I hate being around this asshole. But you, you watched me die when I paid you to protect me. Daddy issues over there wanted to die. I had to accept my death mid-dying. Now fuck off.” Schlatt slurred over his words. 

“B-But this is all a game. You are dead. You should know that!” Dream said exacerbated. 

Schlatt and Wilbur looked over at each other. They both signed in unison. A wave fit Dream as his world broke.

Dream was suddenly back into reality. He lowered from the platform. Tommy came running at him when Dream remembered he knows how to stay alive. “Dream I can bring Wilbur back. Keep me alive, and I’ll bring him back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE. I ALMOST CRIED WRITING PAPA PUFFY'S PART. I DON'T CRY OVER THIS SHIT. A A A A A A A A A


	6. End times.

* * *

Tommy stopped in his tracks. Tubbo pushed through the crowd. “Tubbo, do we want him back?” Tommy whispered to Tubbo.

“Of course we do! Why wouldn’t we.” Tubbo told Tommy. 

Tommy lowered his sword. It was Dream’s sword. The mental was infused with some of Nightmare. Same for all of Dream’s tools. All stolen by Tommy. 

“How do we know he isn’t faking!” Ponk called out. 

“Do we want to risk it?” Sam answered.

Murmurs of agreement or disagreement were heard through the crowd. Tommy and Tubbo already decided against killing him. Tommy placed Dream in an obsidian box and stood on it. He called out things Dream had done to others. People heard the fear in Tommy’s voice. He may have won, but he was terrified. Never once did Tommy mention his exile. 

They decided to throw Dream in the prison. As people started to leave, Puffy walked up to Dream.

“Dream…” Puffy signed. 

“I’m so sorry Papa. I, I don’t know.” Dream sat on the floor. He pulled his knees close and rested his head on his knees. 

The box Dream sat in did have a flaw, it had a massive hole in it. Puffy placed her hand on her son’s head, “I am disappointed in you. You messed up a lot. I hope you get better in prison. For my sake, okay?” 

“Can you tell George, maybe ask him to visit me?” He looked up at Puffy. A few tears formed in his eyes. 

“I can,” Eret said out of nowhere. He had to bend down. 

“This was the wrong day to wear 7in heels Eret. But yes I’ll make sure he knows.” Puffy promised. 

“Alright, we have to get going.” Sam interrupted. Puffy and Eret stepped aside and watched Sam release Dream from his small box. 

“May I at least walk with you guys to the prison,” Puffy asked.

“No. Too much of a risk.” Sam denied her request.

“I can walk to the outside to the prison with you all,” Eret interjected. 

“No, we will be fine-” 

“That wasn’t a question Sam. I will walk with you all. It’s an order by your king.” Eret glared at the prison guard. 

“Yes sir” Sam looked at the ground angrily. He may be in control of the prison, but no one disrespects the king. 

Sapnap walked over to the small group. “Can we go now? I want to get this scum in jail already.” He pointed to Dream. 

“Sapnap, but… friends…?” Dream muttered out.

“No. No, we are not.” He said coldly.

“Alright. I’ll let you guys leave. Have a safe trip. Love you my duckling.” Puffy took a step back and waved goodbye. 

“Bye…” Dream murmured as he walked away. He couldn’t wave because he was handcuffed. 

* * *

He stood in between Sapnap and Bad with Eret behind them and Sam in front. They stopped in front of the prison. 

“Dream. You better get better or I will end you. Puffy adopted you out of the kindness of her heart. You hurt her. I’m so glad that you finally get what you deserve.” Eret leaned down to Dream’s face. “Goodbye immortal. Goodbye.”

Dream looked up to the heeled man in horror, “How do you know.” 

“E N T E R T H E P O R T A L” The warden spoke over the intercom. Everyone, but Eret walked through the portal, into the prison.

* * *

  
  
**Sequel? Yes. I'll see you there**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this me setting up for a sequel? Yes. Yes, this is. Eret is gonna be the main character.


	7. UPDATE (IMPORTANT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE

**HI EVERYONE. I POSTED THE NEXT STORY IN THIS SERIES. YOU DON'T**

**NEED TO READ IT BUT PLEASE DO. IT'LL HELP MY EGO**  
  


**Also some self-promo**

twt: NeutralEnbyHalo (AlastairRed)

Tiktok: f_ckimtoogayforthisshit (verygaybro)

Discord: Oar (Thon/Thons) #8218


End file.
